


feels like yesterday

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, chanhun are kyungsoo's parents, kids kaisoo, surprise surprise at the end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: It was just like when they were seven and six, innocent and a little bit reckless.





	feels like yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ughjongin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughjongin/gifts).



"It's time to take a nap Kyung~ Kyung~"

Kyungsoo pouts and obediently puts back his toys in his big box like what his daddies has always reminded him whenever he plays with his toy cars and train in the living room carpet while watching Pororo.

"Done, Daddy!" He calls out, chubby red cheeks puffing out and he waddles towards the remote to turn off the t.v.

His Daddy Sehun emerges from the kitchen then checks the living room if Kyungsoo has kept his toys away. Once a huge smile blooms on his face, Kyungsoo tugs on his shirt and looks up at him. "Daddy, what if Kyung Kyung don't wanna sleep?"

Huge arms wrapped around his waist and he was brought up off the floor with a groan. He squeals from the sudden hold and kicks his legs. "Daddy Yeol, put me down!"

"Our baby is getting heavier," his Daddy Chanyeol plants him a wet kiss on his cheek, making him pout and wipe off the kiss.

"Daddy!" He tries to wriggle away from his father's hold, but he was only laughed at and kissed more.

"You're so cute, Kyungie. But you need to sleep or else you won't get tall like Daddies, do you want that?" Chanyeol quirks his brows as he tries to threaten their son about not growing taller, his usual reason to get him to nap every afternoons and it does the trick as Kyungsoo would always obey them. Though the truth is, Kyungsoo has never disobeyed them even once that it has the couple feeling so lucky for having a good kid like him.

"Okay, Daddy. Time to sleep sleep." He hugs his father's neck and rests his head over his shoulder. His daddies are both laughing and cooing at him and he just pouts at them, blinking at his Daddy Sehun who in return gives him a kiss on the forehead before leading them to his bedroom.

Kyungsoo is placed gently on his Pororo sheets and he grabs his Krong and Pororo plushies, pressing them to his chest while his Daddy Chanyeol opens the fan and Sehun tucks him in his soft and comfortable blanket.

When his parents has pressed kisses on both of his cheeks, he closes his eyes and surrenders to sleep, wishing that he'll dream of Pororo and friends playing with him on the snow, just like last night.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo is crouching down over a sunflower early in the morning at their neighbor's yard. He stares at it with wide eyes, always wondering why sunflowers are yellow and why are roses white and red.

His Daddy Chanyeol is having some talk with their other neighbor about cars that he couldn't understand, so he walked to the empty house that owns a variety of colorful flowers when suddenly, he felt a presence by his side. When he tilted his head to the right, he sees another boy with tanned complexion, crouching beside him and poking at the sunflower.

"Hello," he greets. His parents always remind him to greet people and so he does to this stranger boy.

"Are you from here?" The boy asks him then plucks the sunflower, making Kyungsoo gasp.

"That's bad! The plant will die!" Kyungsoo defends, brows pinching and lips forming a pout.

"It won't," the boy only smiles and brings the flower to his nose and cradles it. "Look, the plant didn't die." Another smile and when Kyungsoo expects the leaves and realizes that it didn't die at all, he turns to the boy in surprise.

"Daddy told me before not to pick flowers because they will die. But it didn't die!" He dramatically gasps, bringing a hand over his mouth with his still wide incredulous eyes.

The boy giggles beside him. "Are you from here? Because we just moved in this morning." He gives Kyungsoo the sunflower. "You can have it."

Kyungsoo twirls the stem in between his little fingers and takes a whiff of the odorless flower. He pouts in dismay because it doesn't smell like roses. "You moved?"

The boy nods then turns back to point at the house across. "We live there now."

Kyungsoo looks at the house and then smiles at him. "I am from that house." He points to the next house and then at his father talking to Mr. Wu. "And that's my Daddy Yeol. Daddy Hunnie is inside, cooking."

The boy beams at him. "I'm Jongin. What's your name?"

"I'm Kyungsoo and I'm six." He shows six fingers to him and giggles.

"I'm seven." Jongin picks another flower and then turns to Kyungsoo to slide it behind his ear. "You can call me hyung if you want."

"Daddies tell me to respect elders, so I will call you hyung then!" He giggles and grasps the flower behind his ear. "Do you want to play with me, Jongin hyung?"

"Really? Can we?" The tanned boy looks ecstatic from the word 'play' and he jumps in glee.

"Yes! Yes!" Kyungsoo straightens up and pulls up Jongin. "We can play my toys at home! Let's go! Let's go!"

Enthusiastically, the two boys immediately went straight to Kyungsoo's home and there they played his toy cars and favorite train set.

When Chanyeol enters their house and sees their son giggling happily and being talkative with another kid, he gives his husband a quizzical look, only to be given a peck on the lips and 'Just let them play. He's Jongin from across the street' before going to the kitchen to serve the food.

Good thing Sehun baked cookies that were happily indulged by the two boys.

 

*

 

A week passed and Jongin and Kyungsoo became inseparable. It's either Jongin would go to Kyungsoo's house or Kyungsoo to Jongin's house. They'd play their toys together or sometimes play hide and seek or tag at the backyard.

Kyungsoo loves playing with Jongin. He loves it so much to the point he'd eat faster than a lightning and run straight to Jongin's door to play.

It's been going on lately that has also distracted Kyungsoo from taking afternoon naps.

"Baby, you need to sleep." Chanyeol pats Kyungsoo's hip who hugs his pororo stuff toy while tucked in a blanket on his bed.

"But I'm not sleepy Daddy. I can't sleep. I want to play with Nini." He mumbles with a slight pout on his lips.

"I thought you want to get taller like daddies?"

"But Nini said I'll get tall when I become ten. Can I just go to his place daddy and play?" He fakes sniffles and rubs his nose adorably. "I want Nini."

Chanyeol sighs and leans forward. "Sleep and later when you wake up you can play with him, okay?"

Kyungsoo stares at him and clutches to his plush toy tightly. "Mmkay. I'll sleep." He closes his eyes, but cracks an eye open again. "Dad? Night night~" he says despite the afternoon sun still lingering outside his window.

"Night too, honey. Sleep so you'll get taller."

Kyungsoo obeys and succumbs to sleep.

 

*

 

"Do you take afternoon naps?" Kyungsoo asks Jongin when they're in another round of playing late in the afternoon. Kyungsoo moves his toy train on the rail manually, but then flicks on the switch to make the toy move automatically.

"I do so I can be taller like Dad."Jongin says as he sets up the miniature trees and shops around the toy rail.

"I don't want my naps anymore," Kyungsoo whines with his puffy cheeks and thick brows knitting. "I just want to play with you all day, hyung."

Jongin giggles and ruffles Kyungsoo's hair. "But we need to sleep to grow, Kyungie."

"But I just wanna play all day with you!" Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip, fingers clutching at the hem of his shorts.

"Okay then, how about tomorrow? Let's sneak out and play?" Jongin suggests in a hushed tone and warily looks around if ever Kyungsoo's parents are around to hear them.

"Really??" Kyungsoo's face lits up.

"Shhh." The elder boy hushes. "We can't have your Daddies hear us. But tomorrow okay? We'll run away from afternoon nap and play."

"Okay!" Kyungsoo beams, hair bobbing as he nods fast and giggles after, mouth forming into a heart shape.

 

*

 

The next day, Kyungsoo tosses and turns on his fluffy bed unable to sleep. Unable, because the thought of playing with Jongin to the playground excites him. But he feels bad that he lied to his daddies, fake sleeping. Although, he doesn't care much about it too because all he can think about is to play with Jongin.

Getting off his bed and leaving it in a mess instead of usually organizing it before he leaves, Kyungsoo carefully opens his door and peeks his head outside. The door to his parents' room is close which is just right in front of his room.

Knowing that his daddies are also sleeping, he quickly goes to the back door and giggles quietly when he made it there. He circles the whole house to get to the front yard and sees Jongin sitting outside, drawing on the pavement using a rock that creates white lines and forms of what Kyungsoo could get as a fish.

 

"Nini! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Kyungie!" Jongin beams and takes his hand. "Let's go!"

They run to the playground, not minding the heat of the sun over them. They played on the seesaw, laughing and talking about Pororo. They played on the slide, on the swings, monkey bars, but unfortunately, Kyungsoo falls from the monkey bar and cries out loud when he hurt his knee.

"Daddy!" He sobs, tears taint his face that fall on the ground as they roll down like a waterfall from his eyes.

Jongin briskly goes to his side, worrying his lip as he sees a the angry red gash on Kyungsoo's knee oozing blood. "Kyungie, we should bring you to your daddies!"

"But, my knee hurts!" Kyungsoo wails, snot mixing with his tears and Jongin is panicking.

"W-Wait here, I will call your daddies." Frantically, Jongin leaves, running and disappearing from Kyungsoo's sight.

Kyungsoo stares at his wound that hurts so much. It was his first wound and he felt bad because he disobeyed his parents. If only he did just sleep and not sneak out to play in the afternoon heat then he wouldn't have this ugly wound on his skin.

 

Daddies are right, when you did something bad, something worse will come to you.

 

Kyungsoo wished he didn't disobey his daddies, because if he didn't, he'd be safe and sound with his soft pillows and plushies.

 

"Oh god, Kyungsoo!"

 

Kyungsoo lifts up his tearful eyes and bawls out, reaching out his short arms to his Daddy Sehun.

 

"Daddy Hunnie!" He sobs and gets lifted up by his Dad carefully, shushing him and kissing his head. "Daddy, Kyungie is sorry. He left home." He buries his face on his father's neck and his Daddy Chanyeol comes into view, disappointment is evident on his face and Kyungsoo almost felt scared that he'll lash out on him. But the opposite happens.

Daddy Chanyeol kisses his head too then checks on his wound. "Hurts a lot?"

Kyungsoo wipes his tears with the back of his hand messily. "A lot."

"Uncle Yeol, Uncle Hun," Jongin speaks lowly, hid head hang low.

"Nini..." Kyungsoo sniffles and then blurts out. "Daddies! It's not Nini's fault! It's Kyungie! Daddy, Daddy, don't get mad at Nini. Get mad at Kyungie, but not Nini. Please!"

The couple exchanged looks and then Chanyeol crouches down to Jongin's level. "We are not mad. Disappointed, yes. Just don't do it again next time, okay?" He pats Jongin's head that bobs. The kid looks up at the elder with apologetic and guilty eyes and bows again, mouthing strings of apologies.

"Daddies, Kyungie is sorry too. I told Nini I hate to nap and that we should just play all day." Kyungsoo's snot rolls down his upper lip and Sehun wipes it with Kyungsoo's sleeve.

"Honey, it's okay now. At least, you both know now that sneaking out without asking for permission is wrong. And like Daddy Yeol and I would always say, obey the elderly because we knows what's good and best for you. Same to you, Jongin." Sehun turns to the other boy and gives him a stern stare.

Jongin nods his head fast, his fluffy black hair bobbing from his movement. “I promise, Uncle. I’ll be a good boy.”

“I promise too, Daddy Hunnie, Daddy Yeollie.” Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose and takes a deep inhale. His eyes are sore and still wet from tears.

Chanyeol ruffles Jongin’s hair and smiles widely before straightening up and turning to Kyungsoo. He leans his face close to their son and ruffles his hair too. “Nap time is nap time. Play after, understood?”

“Understood.” Kyungsoo mumbles quietly, and then yawns. There’s a pout on his cherry lips.

Sehun chuckles and kisses his chubby cheek. “See? Now, you’re sleepy because you abandoned sleep.”

“Uhm,” Jongin starts, gaining the attention of Kyungsoo and his parents; he twiddles on his fingers, shyly meeting their eyes. “Uncles? Can I still play with Kyungie?”

Kyungsoo gasps, throwing a hand over his mouth. “Daddies!” He was suddenly scared his daddies won’t let him play ever again with Jongin, but then winces when his wounded knee brushed on Sehun’s shirt. “Daddy! My knee!”

Chanyeol gets Kyungsoo from his husband and this time carries him bridal style so his wound won’t brush on anything that might hurt it more. “Jongin, you’re still allowed to play with Kyungie, but as promised earlier, you two won’t do this again, okay?”

Jongin nods fast like an alert soldier in command.

“And,” Sehun smiles fondly and turns Jongin’s shoulders towards the direction to their home. “When you get home, tell your parents what happened and apologized. Lying is bad. Disobeying your parents is bad.”

They started walking towards home.

“Understood, Uncle Sehun. No more lying and disobeying.” Jongin says and turns his head up to look at Kyungsoo yawning in his Daddy Chnayeol’s arms.

“Good boy. You two are forgiven” Sehun praises and he takes Jongin’s hand as they walk home together.

 

*

 

Jongin snorts and bops his husband’s nose. “You’re staring too much. Am I that handsome you can’t take your eyes off me?” A chuckle leaves his lips, but Kyungsoo just smiles and clings to him. His husband’s leg and arm were looped around his form, but Jongin doesn’t say anything about it. He’s used to his husband’s clingy nature ever since they were kids.

“You’re handsome. That’s a long time ago given fact.” Kyungsoo kisses his prominent jaw and giggles, his luscious mouth forming a heart as he laughs melodiously.

“You are handsome too,” Jongin kisses his nose back and smiles fondly.  “You were thinking about something earlier?”

Kyungsoo pouts and giggles again. Jongin pinches his side playfully earning a squeal from his beloved man. “I was thinking about that time we sneaked out and I hurt my knee.”

Jongin laughs merrily from the sudden memory visiting his head. “That was the only wound you got after all these years.” He cups his hand over Kyungsoo’s left knee where the scar from that afternoon was left as a reminder of their childhood memory. A reminder of a lesson they learned and brought up with them all throughout the years that passed.

“I don’t like having scars, so I’m careful always.” Kyungsoo pouts, though his face is blemished with acne scars, but Jongin doesn’t mind them because Kyungsoo is still the most beautiful human being that ever graced the earth in his eyes.

“But you know what? You didn’t grow anymore after you turned seventeen despite having afternoon naps during weekends.” Jongin teases, earning a glare from his husband, that glare that he loves receiving, that hot laser glare that has him licking his lips everytime he sees it. He’s used to it.

“It was so damn unfair that you rarely take afternoon naps and yet you were so tall!” Kyungsoo knits his brows, but Jongin smoothens them with his fingers while sniggering.

“Don’t worry, jagi, you’re cute having this figure.”

“I’m not cute!” Kyungsoo protests and playfully bites on Jongin’s bicep. The tanned male flinches and lets out a loud whimper, pouting as he rubs the spot Kyungsoo has bitten.

“Monster!”

Kyungsoo raises a brow at him, unimpressed, but the corners of his lips slowly pull up and he buries and nuzzles his face over the broad chest of his husband. “I want another baby.”

“Me too.” Jongin looks down to him and their eyes meet as well as their lips in a chaste kiss.

“Can we have a girl this time?”

“I want a girl too.” Jongin smiles brightly and they pressed more kisses on each other’s lips again and again. “This weekend then? I’m sure Taeoh would love to see his playmates back in the orphanage again—“

Their conversation was cut abruptly by the frantic sound of their doorbell ringing.

“Weekend then,” Kyungsoo says quick, turning to the closed door with a questioning face. “ Okay, what’s that?”  Kyungsoo scrambles up and immediately walks out of the room with Jongin trailing behind.

“Mr. Kim! Mr. Kim! Open up! Open up!” Someone calls behind the front door, knocks and doorbell ringing resonates in the house alternately.

The couple freezes on their spots.

Their eyes meet, they communicate.

Then it dawns to the both of them what could have happened.

“Shit!” They cussed at the same time and as Kyungsoo flings the door open, little Jaesoo jumps on them hysterically while saying, “Taeoh! Taeoh hurt his elbow! Sorry Mr. Kim! Sorry! It was my fault! It was my fault! Quick! He’s in my house! Noona is treating his hurt elbow!”

They were pulled by a worried Jaesoo towards his house across the street. The couple didn’t say a word, but their eyes locked together in an understanding that both of them only know. The situation might not call it, but when they arrived at Jaesoo’s house and finds their son, bathe in sweat and tears and an angry gash along his elbow, the married couple laughed briefly.

“Daddies why are you laughing??!! My elbow hurts!!” Taeoh complains and wails again. “Daddies are laughing at me!”

It was just like when they were seven and six, innocent and a little bit reckless.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed bc im a lazy ass


End file.
